User blog:DankLordX/Top 10 Slayer Songs
There is so much to like about slayer, Tom's eerie vocals, Kerry King's impressive guitar work, Dave Lombardo/Paul Bostaph's insane drumming and who could forget that crazy bass that appears in almost all of their songs. I'll give you a warning, this is my opinion so if you don't agree with my number 1 pick i respect your opinion. Anyway lets begin! 10: Overt Enemy - Diabolus In Musica: DIB is the band's most underrated album, back in 1998 a lot of people complained about slayer experimenting with nu metal, i think they only payed attention to tracks like Stain Of Mind and Death's Head (which do not fit in the thrash metal category) I think this song should be more appreciated because i like how it's slow and ominous. Tom's vocals are easy to sing along to (unlike most slayer songs) and the instrumentation is eerie. 9: Human Disease - Bride Of Chucky Soundtrack: You've probably never heard of this song, for those who don't know this was played during the last 5 minutes of the end credits right after Boogie King. At the very end, chucky turns it off and says "now that's more like it" this is more progressive then any other songs by the band, you can tell by the intro. Sure that "sex in the 90's" lyric is cringe-worthy. Nevertheless, it's still an awesome song that should be used in all horror films. 8: Piece By Piece - Reign in Blood: One of the most underrated slayer songs, it's sad that this barely gets noticed in a discussion about reign in blood because the only songs from the album that people actually talk about are Angel of death and Raining Blood. Let me just say that there are better tracks then those two, and this is one of them. It's like your actually being pulled into the depths of hell! No wonder it was considered their best album 7: Gemini - Undisputed Attitude: Yep that's right their worst album actually had a great song, this is one of the most misunderstood songs ever. Fans judge it because it was on a cover album, Bruh? Really? you can't judge songs just because they are on an album you don't like. Gemini is actually an original song, it's slow and catchy. And tom's vocals are rather eerie. The instrumentation is also amazing! 6: Disciple - God Hates Us All: Before i start reviewing this one, i'm gonna give you a piece of advice: NEVER play this in front of a christian or catholic, chances are they'll get super offended and call you a satan worshipper. Now this song is sinful but who wouldn't like paul bostaph's insane drumming? or tom speaking the truth? or kerry king's impressive guitar work? despite being very offensive and controversial it's an insane song 5: Evil Has No Boundaries - Show No Mercy: Such a classic opener that never gets old, it's also kind of punk-ish as well. This was the opener to one of the most influential albums of all time, it may sound like punk to a beginner metalhead and they may start to hate it after the first time they've listened to it but hey it's a song that definetly grows on you. 4: Postmortem - Reign In Blood: An epic opener to Raining Blood, it's a bit too groovy to be on reign in blood but it's still an enjoyable song that you can listen to 1000 times and never get bored of it. You know, i wish i could put all the songs on reign in blood on here but there are better albums so.... 3: Dead Skin Mask - Seasons In The Abyss: This song is the main reason why seasons in the abyss is my favourite slayer album. This tells the story of Ed Gein who was an infamous body snatcher and murderer. When that little kid screams "LET ME OUT NOOOOW!" I get chills down my spine! it's that awesome! i hope ed gein is burning in hell now. 2: Expendable Youth - Seasons In The Abyss: Dead Skin Mask being in third place and this being in second shows how much i love this album. This song is about the pointlessness of gangs and how violent they are, it tells an interesting story but it is pretty grissly at the same time. Honorable Mentions: Chemical Warfare Die By The Sword Threshold 1: Bitter Peace - Diabolus In Musica: Let me just say, this is the perfect way to start an album. It is all over the place and violent at the same time, not to mention that it feels like a classic slayer song. That intro is also kind of creepy in my opinion Well there you have it my top 10 slayer songs let me know what you think in the comments, maybe you have a different top 10. If you do, also leave it in the comments to let me know your opinion. See ya later... Category:Blog posts